Known from the document EP 0 778 440 B1 is a color display device having a light guiding part comprising a pair of interconnected wedge-shaped light guide plates. The light sources are each disposed in different colors so that they lie opposite one edge of each of the wedge-shaped light guide plates. In this case, the light from wedge-shaped light guide plates is coupled out through transparent coatings of the same as a result of a different refractive index onto the coatings opposite the wedge-shaped light guide plates. In this case, the coatings can have different structures or be constructed from liquid crystals. Furthermore, in a unified color display device, actuating sections are provided in a dashboard, which comprise a transparent contact field switch, where the color display device rests on the transparent contact field switch, and a driver circuit for driving the control section is provided in a control section for controlling the transparent contact field switch and the color display device.
As a result of the structure and the setup of this color display device, only layered or flat switch symbols can be made available to the driver. In addition, the switch symbols are mounted in layers between the two wedge-shaped light guide plates so that a 3-D representation of the switch symbols is almost impossible. It is true that a polychromatism between the plates can be achieved by different colored edge-side irradiation of the wedge-shaped light guide plates and therefore polychromatism of the switch symbols shown can also be achieved, but it remains the case that these switch symbols are of a flat nature.
Particularly for vehicles, the design options for display devices are restricted to different-colored backlights although there is a need on the part of the manufacturers to differentiate their vehicles and provide unique style and design types, particularly with reference to look and feel. Since the available possibilities for display have been limited for years, the scope for style and design for differentiating and characterizing vehicles is extremely restricted in this area.
It is at least one object to overcome these limits and provide a display switch unit for a vehicle and a method for producing the display switch unit, which extends the possibilities of style and design type for such vehicles and improves the operating comfort in a vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.